halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Year More
Lieutenant Michael Waverly paced anxiously in the lobby of the Optican complex in the center of Maponos, his hand gripping a small package behind him, eyes darting between the two entrances to the building. It was quiet, an indication that the fighting was lesser today, but that did little to soothe his nerves. Sasha was meant to be back several hours earlier. What's taking so long? Grunting in frustration, he pushed away from where he was pacing and set out for the front entrance, about halfway there when a voice rang out behind him. "Waverly!" Spinning around, Mike kept the package hidden behind his back. "Sasha! I didn't see you get back." "We came in the back. Covenant bastards kept us from the main entrance." A smile crossed her face. "Just got out of the debrief, if you've been wondering where I've been." Returning the smile, Mike nodded. "I was. You had me worried there for a while. But hey, you're back now, and seem to be free..?" He raises a brow inquisitively, looking over her civilian getup. "Aye. I was just about to see if you wanted to grab some food in the O club?" "About to ask you the same thing." "Seems like it's settled, then." Mike couldn't help but smile as a laugh lit up Sasha's face. Taking her arm, he slipped the package to her as they started heading for the stairs. "What's this? And I thought we were being discreet." "It's your birthday. You shouldn't have to hide your feelings on your birthday." "Is it?" She seemed a bit shocked at the statement but then smiled. "Guess that explains the package, then." "It is. And no opening that package until I say so!" "Whatever you say, Mike." ---- The apartment serving as a makeshift officers' club was quiet, with only one other soldier present. Mike gave him a nod and led Sasha to the table in the corner. "First, let me apologize, I checked your file to find your birthday when we first started dating." A grin crossed his face when he saw her simply nod at that. "I mean, I still can't believe you forgot it!" Sasha squinted, mouth half open already, "Hey! You try going years without celebrating and still remember it!" "Well, you won't have to, anymore. From now on out, we're celebrating every one, okay? Starting today!" With that, he waved the other officer over, the man bringing over a small cake and setting it down between the two of them, getting a chuckle out of Sasha. "How'd you manage that?" "Captain Hendricks's wife is a civilian. At the same time I was getting his approval to make... us, more public, he agreed to get us a cake." He shrugs. "I don't know the specifics, just that," raising his voice so the officer could hear him back over where the drinks were, "Captain Hendricks is a miracle worker!" Laughing at the little cup raise the man gave in acknowledgment, Mike started cutting the cake, giving the first piece to Sasha. "Well, I appreciate it. At least it's something to make the main meal a bit better." She gestured to the rations on the table, getting another chuckle and nod out of Mike. ---- After half an hour eating, Mike reached his hand out to Sasha's, squeezing it gently. "You can open the package, now..." Letting her hand go, he sat back in the chair, heart pounding in his chest as he watched. Sasha picked up the box and slowly removed the wrapping, setting it aside. Parting the top of the box, she reached inside and pulled out the gift it contained, a braided cord of soft rope, colored in yellow-gold, white, and green, the colors of Sirona. Standing, Mike clasped his lover's hand, lifting her from her seat. "Aleksandra Dmitrievna Zaytseva." Her mouth dropped. "You are an amazing, beautiful, brave, brilliant woman. From when I first saw you out there, in the city, making sure everyone under your command made the retreat safely, I knew I wanted to meet you, to know you. And in the time since then, I've only become surer of my love for you. You've made me a better person, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" The last four words were barely off his lip when a tear formed in her eye and her hand dropped from his, his heart briefly sinking before she lept into a hug. "Of course! Of course..." Grinning, he reached behind her back up to her neck, returning the hug and removing the pendant from her neck. "Your mother gave you this pendant, from this world, before you even stepped foot off yours. Will it serve as your representation in this fasting?" "It will..." she paused, looking him over, then reached to remove the watch from his wrist. "Your father gave you this, and you've kept it accurate since the day he did. It has kept you on time and up to date, even today. Will it serve as your representation in this fasting?" "It will." Gripping each other's heirloom in their right hands and the center of the cord in their left, the two looked to Hendricks, the man finally speaking up. "Lieutenant Waverly, as your CO, I have accepted your request to serve as the officiant for this handfasting. I'm not a religious representative, so forgive me if I don't know the vows..." With the pair nodding in acceptance of that, he slowly wrapped the cord around their hands, tightening them together until there was no more length to wrap. "Lieutenants. Custom gives you one year of engagement from this date. I wish you well in that year." Stepping back, he let the pair lean in and kiss. Mike smiled as they separated, letting one last whisper slip past his lips. "Happy birthday, Sasha. Now just one year more." Category:The Weekly